rohawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Maejir
'Culture' The maejir see themsleves as the only true "mages" of Deltoria. All others are merely mincing their wonderous powers.To some degree this is true, as Maejiri talents in the magical sphere tend to outshine most of the other races, though not to the degree that the Maejir would claim. The Maejir are most often intellectual beings, thinking things through before acting. The Maejir physically stand about 5 feet tall, and have a slightly greyish to blueish complexion. They are slight of build, and have large heads for thier size. Males and females are distinguished by ever so subtle variations in skull lobe shape, facial wrinkles, and pupil dialation rates. Needless to say, none but the Maejir seem able to distinguish between the sexes. Also it should be noted that as a race, they are completely hairless until they reach the age of about 80. Physically, the Maejir are weaker than humans. The strongest Maejir can lift less than a very strong human, and they tend to heal slightly slower and become sick more often. This is offset by their higher than average intelligence and magical power. Maejir are born alive, and achieve full physical maturity at age 20, at which time they undergo the “Rh’mor” ceremony, which marks the journey from childhood to adulthood. At this time they are “tested” for their magical skills/potential, after which they are granted a social class, and may follow their talents into one career or another. Maejir childhood is full of learning, with games and toys that involve memory, reasoning, history, and problem solving. It is the parents’ responsibility to raise the child with a well-rounded Maejir education; most take this very seriously. Maejir birth rates have improved in recent years, allowing them to have a stable, if not growing, population. Social Classes Since magical knowledge, power and skill are the most important values in the Maejir society, only those that have magical abilities are granted full citizen rights. Because of this, the Maejiri society has three social levels: (If skills can be gained, one may improve their social class.) Akyl - (the ungifted) the lowest social chast, the Akyl are those that can show no magical talents, and have few rights. They are tied to the dominion in which they were born, they can own no more than they can carry, and they are usually tied to a lord and a plot of land. Those that fail the “Rh’mor” ceremony are usually lowered to this status. Foreigners are considered akyl, though they are not tied to any plot of land, they are tied to an overseer. about 60% of the population is Akyl. Phynaer - (Freesight) This is the Freeman class; those that have exhibited minor magical talent. This is where most craftsmen and laborers find themselves. Phynaer can travel between dominions on certain holidays, own land and property, and the right to duel. About 30% of the population is Phynaer. Schyl - (Wizard) Since there is no “true” measure of what makes a real mage, the title of Schyl is most often self-granted. Many graduates of the “Wayfinder” spend years as a Phynaer until they find the power and confidence to claim the title of Schyl. There is good reason for this, as any Schyl will test another Schyl that does not seem to exihibit powers that reflect the title. The testing may be a simple question of knowledge, or it may turn into a full duel, the most thourough type of test. It is simple to see why few would illegally use such a title. This is the highest and most respected social caste, with all of the above priveges as well as freedom to travel between the dominions unhindered, access to all publically held librarys, and the privelege of casting votes. The Schyl are considered the “true” Maejir; those that have opened thier eyes fully to the Unseen Ways. The land of Maejiria (may-jir-e-ah) is broken up into 15 dominions, each are separate states, with their own cultural identity. every nine years an election is held to determine the ruling Dominion for the next nine years. Only registered “schyl” have the privilege to vote. The Dominion that wins gets to house the “maejiri throne” which is the seat of power in the land. (Mesmyr dominion has won the throne over the last 9 elections.) Throughout the dominions, Maejir prefer to dress themselves in multi-layered robes, with many discrete hidden pockets and unseen pouches to hide books, wands, components and the like. They prefer deep rich colors, such as indigo blue, saphire red, emerald green, often with embroidered details. Black is the only color that they completely avoid, as it is seen as lacking any magical properties, and is seen as showing weakness. Personal glyphs, which the phynaer and schyl have priviledge to display, are often shown prominently upon personal effects and clothing. The personal glyph is never “spelled out” in Maejiri characters: one’s reputation and accomplishments are all that one can do to make one’s glyph recognizable. In all dominions, besides chaor, there are troubadours that make their living by identifying and memorizing local glyphs. Although not necessarily evil by nature, many of the Maejiri Dominions follow the dark paths, including the 8th dominion of Mesmyr. Because Mesmyr has influenced and led the nation over the last 9 elections, magicus has become a much darker place than it once was. now, few of the Dominions could be called havens of light, though Glorae, the home of the Greylight Maejs, is. The Greylight Maejs follow the Unseen Ways, yet their interpretation is one of balance. Because of the power of Mesmyr, Glorae has little influence outside her borders. Another area of Maejiria should be mentioned because of its well-known & far reaching product: Vitrae. Vitrae, the healing draught is produced in the high reaches of mount Achelar, in the center of the land. (this is the spiritual center of the land and the universe, and is in Maejir thinking, the well from which magical power in Gyr originates.) Here, Vitu monks, in the worship of Vitus, (lord of creative magic) distill the winds of magic, combine them with the purest ice, and the rare fruit of the Vita tree (which is harvested once ever 3 years) to create Vitrae. The monks have used the vitrae as a bargaining chip to keep their land independent, and dominion free, since many wars have been fought over it in past centuries. The Vitu monks are very skilled mages, and are considered to be the most enlightened in the Unseen Ways. Only those that have proven the knowledge of the highest of the unseen ways are allowed to join the monks in their icy, wind-blown temple. Archetypes- Maejling - the most common type of maejir encountered outside of the homeland, the maejling is on a personal journey of growth, to learn more of the unseen ways in pursuit of the title of true “schyl.” most are phynaer, though some are even akyl, questing for power and social status, and they come from various walks of life. sometimes they form small bands in order to survive in the dangerous “outlands.” some seek more power to become members of the hooded eye, while others seek a more “civilized” enlightenment. this spiritual journey is part of the teaching of the unseen ways, though many youth are forgetting such spiritual folly. Navamage - The navigator-mage is one of the most welcome crew members aboard a sailing vessel. The Navamage not only navigates the ship, he also helps provide wind to fill the sails which tends to make “caustic” captains “pleasant.” Since maejican ships lack sails of any kind, navamages also provide “SPIRIT SAILS” to catch the unseen Fey winds that blow about Agyris. Most Navamages started out in one of the Dominion’s navies. The Mesmyr navy is the largest in Maejiria, and they require 10 years of service before release. Some start out aboard trade vessels or fishing junks, though this is less common. Often Navamages become explorers. Only a Voyan Priest is more welcomed aboard most ships. Akyl Troubadour - The Troubadour wander the dominions freely, even though they are almost always Akyl. This tradition goes back to the early Third Age, before the Dominions formed any alliance, and the social structure allowed artists to travel about as they pleased. This has continued with the Troubadour, though the other artists do not have the same freedoms. Often misunderstood, and without full rights, Troubadours journey throughout the Dominions passing news, stories, rumors, and song. They are seen as outsiders, almost like gypsies, but they are usually welcomed in most inns, as people are hungry for news. The Troubador have formed a union of sorts, a pact to help one another, and to share information and resources. The unofficial headquarters of the troubadours is found in the underwater city of Nimis. Sometimes Troubadours tire of the same old songs of the dominions, and decide to learn new ones in the Discovered Lands. Akyl Batta - Yes, even the Maejir have a warrior class. Culled from the Akyl masses, the Batta are trained in the use of blade, shield, and bow, along with methods of killing efficently. Some are given bandgar red potions to enhance thier physical strength, which often surprises the enemy. Though they use no magic, they are often combined with units of “the hooded eye” to form strong battle groups. The Batta are often united under the flag of the dominating dominion, and the docterine of Vashia, whom they give thier prayers and thanks for futher battle. Considered fanatical by many factions of Maejir, many batta find freedom unlike they had ever found as Akyl, and they futher thier reputation as psychotics whenever possible. Some extreme members become batta flagellents, whiping themselves into a combat fury, and inbibing bubbling Schyl war potions. Sometimes, a Batta tires of the battle, and seeks to learn more of the Discovered Lands, and travel. Others, wishing to please Vashia, leave Maejiria in order to kill more diverse prey. The Hooded Eye (Ato Battlemages) - These legendary wizards are much revered throughout the discovered lands, due to thier magical warfare abilities. Although their numbers are less than 500, they are understandably powerful. Made up from Phynaer and Schyl from nearly all of the Dominions, the hooded eye bring structure and unification to the diverse Maejiri lands. Hungry to demonstrate Maejiri superiority, the Hooded Eye often seeks to increase conflict between Galilae and Maejiria. they are kept in check by the throne, though it is becoming more difficult to keep them leashed. Though one’s membership is lifelong, many hooded eyes travel about the discovered lands looking for components, gildren, or other unspeakable things. Greylight (mages) - from their home-base in the 3rd dominion of glorae, the greylight seek to further their knowledge of the unseen ways, and spread balance through the ravages lands of Gyr. Although they are opposed by most of the other Dominions, the Greylight are among the most powerful of all of the Schyl. Spiritually they believe that they are the true of champions the unseen ways, and that all other (magical paths) are corrupt. They seek to restore former magical power, and to end the corruption that is pervading other magical schools. As often as not they can be found all about the lands.